What We're Related! How?
by WhipmyHair24
Summary: What do you suppose would  happen if Harry and Draco find out they're related. What would happen if Draco found out that his parents really weren't his parents. Drama is bound to ensue. This is kind of Alternate Universe. It's post DH.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"James. I just can't do it. I can't take care of this baby, "said a fifteen year old girl sitting down on the couch in front of her brother.

"Have you put any effort in trying Destiny," said James. James Potter had gotten and unexpected visit from his little sister and nephew who was upstairs with Lilly and his own son Harry.

"Yes. I've put effort in it. I'm just not ready for all this motherhood," said Destiny.

"Should have thought about that before you slept with his father," replied James.

"You think this was planned. Do you think I had any of this in mind," hissed Destiny.

"Des calm down," James said getting up and sitting next to his sister. "You're probably just stressed. I'm sure in a couple months everything going to be fine,"

"James you said that to me three months ago and it still hasn't gotten better. I'm starting to think that having Draco was a mistake," Destiny said.

"What so you're starting to think the abortion was the right thing to do," said James angrily.

"No. You know how I hate the idea of abortion but I am starting to think that adoption was the best shot," said Destiny and added quietly. "And still is,"

"What do you mean "and still is"," James said.

"I've been thinking over the summer and I've made a decision that would be good for me and him," Destiny started.

"And that is,"

"Giving him up for adoption," said Destiny.

"What? Are you crazy," yelled James standing up. "You honestly think that you giving him up for adoption is going to be good for you?"

"It's for both-" started Destiny before she was interrupted.

"Oh cut the shit. You're doing this because you don't care a damn about him,"

"That's not true," hissed Destiny standing up to face her brother. "I do care but I can't take care of him like you and Lilly can take care of Harry. Unlike you two I'm still in school. I have my whole life in front of me. I'm only fifteen. Do you think I want to be stuck in my dormitory all day because of a baby? I have friends. I have a life and-"

"So that's it. You don't want him because you want a life," James yelled. Destiny was quiet for a minute until she replied.

"Yes and I'm not going to lie to myself or you," said Destiny. "I want a life and Draco just isn't fitting into it," James mouth went dry when she said that. She was pretty much saying that she didn't want her son without saying it. Before James could answer back, Lily came into the room.

"What's going on in here? I had to put up a silencing charm so Harry and Draco wouldn't wake up," Lilly said. James closed his eyes and calmed himself down. He then turned to his wife.

"Guess what Lil's. Destiny's giving Draco up for adoption," he said through gritted teeth. Lilly didn't give a surprised look of shock which was what he was expecting but instead she let out a sigh.

"Wait you knew?" James asked.

"Destiny hadn't told me straight to my face but I was expecting it," said Lilly.

"So you agree on what she's doing. I can't believe my own wife agrees on what she's doing," said James sitting on the couch.

"I'm not saying I agree with it because I don't," Lilly said. "All I'm saying is that I saw it coming and James you would have to be blind not see it coming either,"

"Okay. I might have seen it coming somewhat but I actually didn't think she'd go through with it," said James and then looking at Destiny. "That's your son and you just want to give him up like that. I could never imagine myself doing something like that with Harry. No matter what the situation was,"

"But I'm not you James," Destiny said. "It's not working out the way I thought it would and this is the only option I see left and even if you don't agree with it I'm still going through with it but it would make me feel a lot better if you at least give me your consent,"

James was quiet for a while. His mind just couldn't wrap around the fact that she was going to give him up for adoption. He wouldn't have been such against the idea if she was going to give it to some relative but him and Destiny where the last Potters. All their other relatives were either dead or they had dropped the last name Potter because of Voldemort. James knew he and Lilly couldn't take him in because of the situation with Harry and he wasn't going to put his nephew in danger like his son was already in.

"James," said Destiny. James looked over at his sister and frowned. He'd never admit but he knew his sister wasn't prepared to take care of a baby. It had nothing to with financial because the Potters were loaded but it had to do mentally. How ould she raise a child when she still acted like one herself.

James sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to say this but they had no another way.

"Fine," he mumbled. "I'll give you my consent but I still don't agree with this,"

"Thank you," said Destiny giving him a tight hug and kissing him on the cheek. Lilly smiled at the scene but then thought about something.

"Wait. What does Ellion think about this?" asked Lilly ignoring James growl when she mentioned his name. Ellion was the nineteen year old father of Destiny's child. When he found out she was pregnant, he really didn't care. He'd support her financially with the baby however needed to but told her not to expect her in the baby's life.

However he was at the hospital when Destiny had the baby and even named it which Lilly thought was sweet and made her think that Ellion cared about the baby more than he was letting on. This speculation only intensified when Lilly had caught him down in the nursery for the newborns and he was just watching Draco with this curious expression. Her husband and his friends however thought nothing of it. Even Remus who was the most reasonable one in the group was with James on that one.

"He's fine with it," answered Destiny and then continued. "He said he expected it. Ellion doesn't want to raise the baby either and has already found a family we can give it up to,"

"He has. Who?" asked Lilly starting to think that Destiny had this planned for a while now?

"His brother," said Destiny quietly.

"What," yelled James.

"James calm down," Lilly said.

"I will not calm down. I'm already letting you give Draco up for adoption but you really think I'm going to be all happy with my nephew being raised by a death eater. You must be crazy,"

"James. They're the only choice," Destiny said. "You all can't take him. Who else is there?"

"Why don't you give him up to a muggle family or another magical family," James said.

"That won't work," Destiny and Lilly said together.

"Why?" asked James.

"Because James. There are some muggle families like my sister who think we're freaks. Imagine what a muggle family might do when they can't explain some of the things he'll do when he's older. They could go as far as getting him an exorcism and we don't want that," Lilly said. "And I'm pretty sure Ellions against the idea,"

"Yeah he is. I asked him about it and he said he wasn't going to let some filthy muggle raise his offspring," said Destiny.

"Another magical family," James said.

"He's not going to take the chances of half bloods and muggleborns raising him. He wants him to grow up with pureblood ways," said Destiny rolling her eyes.

"For someone who's only seen his child only five times, he sure does care about his upbringing," James said dryly.

"James this is the option we have left. I'm sure Narcissa is going to be really good to Draco and besides Ellion told me that Narcissa had a miscarriage again a couple of weeks ago. She'll be really happy that she's going to have baby finally even if it isn't exactly hers,"

"Narcissa isn't the one I'm worried about. It's Lucius," James said darkly.

"I know but it's all we have," said Destiny. It was complete silence for a while until James spoke.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Thanks," James said kissing his cheek. "Well I better go. I have to meet Ellion. He's taking Draco to her brother's,"

"So soon," said Lilly.

"I had this planned for a while. I decided I'd tell you the night I was going to give Draco to Ellion so James couldn't try to stop me or get reinforcement from Sirius, Remus, and Peter," Destiny said with a small smile.

"Smart move," said James. "Because if I had the chance I would have,"

"Well I'll go get the boys," said Lilly.

"It's okay. I'll get them," Destiny offered and walked up the stairs to Harry's room. He entered the room to see Harry and Draco playing with toys in Harry's crib.

"What are two doing?" Destiny asked as she came towards the crib.

"Desy,' Harry cried out happily.

"How's my favorite nephew," Destiny said picking Harry up.

"Me up. Me up," Draco said commandingly, when he saw Harry in Destiny's arms.

"Well aren't you the jealous type," said Destiny shifting Harry on her hip and placing Draco on her other one.

"Mommy," Draco said snuggling up to her. She gave a small smile. Destiny then went downstairs to James and Lilly. She gave Harry to Lilly.

"Well I better go," said Destiny.

"You sure you want to go through with this," said James.

"Yeah. This way Draco can have all the attention he needs which I can't give to him," Destiny said. She walked into the fireplace and then vanished.

"Desy, Drakie,' said Harry.

"They've gone bye bye honey," said Lilly.

"I hope she's doing the right thing," James said from behind Lilly with his arms folded.

"Me too," agreed Lilly.

…

Destiny appeared in the Leaky cauldron and stepped out. After brushing soot off of her and a sleeping Draco, she walked out onto the streets of Diagon Alley and towards the street that separated Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley.

"Ellion, Ellion," whispered Destiny.

"Late as usual," said a calm and silky voice. She looked up to see Ellion step out of the shadows. She had to stop from swooning over him. Even though he was pretty much a jerk, he was very handsome.

"So did you bring him," Ellion said in his usual bored voice.

"Yes," Destiny said. Part of her knew what she was doing was selfish but she just couldn't see Draco fitting into her life. "Here," She stepped up towards Ellion and gave him the baby. He turned to leave but Destiny caught his arm.

"Wait," Destiny took a chain out of her jean pocket and put it around her son's neck. "So he'll at least have something from the mother he'll never know," She then stepped back. Ellion looked at her for a moment and then said.

"By doing this you're giving up all custody rights to me and the only way you could ever come back into his life would be if I permit it," he said.

"I know," said Destiny quietly. Destiny felt her eyes start to water but she kept herself from crying. She was doing the right thing.

"If it makes you feel any better. I'll try to prevent him from getting too involved in all this stuff with the dark lord," Ellion said. Destiny nodded. Ellion then kissed her softly on the lips which surprised Destiny greatly. He pulled away from her with no hint of emotion on his face and then turned around and apparated way.

For some reason Destiny couldn't help but feel she was making the biggest mistake of her life but she quickly dismissed it. This was for the best. She'd have her life while Draco would have his. They'd both be better without each other.

**Well theirs the revised version of chapter one. I actually like this one better than the other. I wanted to change Destiny's view on giving up Draco because this is going to play a role in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided not to add that oc character. I really can't fit her in so I'll just use her in my other story. Well anyway what can I say about this chapter. You get meet new characters. Hope you like it.**

Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy family and former death eater was sitting on the bench in the gardens of the Malfoy Manor. He was waiting to go to his last year of Hogwarts.

He scowled. He could've been out of that school last year if his father hadn't gotten him wrapped up with the Dark Lord and all that shit. He knew that the only reason he had become a death eater was because of his father's mistake in losing the prophecy. Draco knew that the Dark Lord had no real reason for him but just to punish his father. If the Dark Lord did, it was just for Draco to get them into Hogwarts. After he had done that Voldemort had thrown him away and had no use for him. To tell the truth he wasn't very idle last year. The only thing he really did was watch the prisoners and his father had barely let him do that. He usually stayed in his room fearing that the Dark Lord would kill his parents. Even though he had to admit that he really didn't care what happened to his father but he was worried for his mother. His mother might have seemed distant and cold but she was a very loving mother and cared for him.

Thinking about his mother made him think of Dumbeldore when he offered to give him and his mother safety from the Dark Lord before he had died. Part him of wished that he was quick enough to accept. Maybe Dumbeldore wouldn't have been dead if he had accepted quick enough. Yes he did somewhat blame himself for Dumbeldore's death. Draco knew he wasn't the best at defense but he knew he could've disarmed Snape at least.

Draco wasn't very fond of Dumbeldore but the man had showed forgiveness and understanding to him when he knew he hadn't deserved it. The only reason he probably wasn't fond of his late headmaster was because of his father. His father had hated the man and had taught Draco that Dumbeldore was the worst thing that ever happened to Hogwarts and the wizarding world.

Thinking about his father made Draco angry. His father was the whole reason him and his mother had suffered through the years. His father was just so in love with the idea and power the Dark Lord had that he was willing to put his son and wife in danger just to have a bit of that power. He got a piece of that power but that landed him in Azakaban after the war. Draco's mind flew back to the day of the trial.

His father was instantly put in Azakaban with no trial along with a couple of other death eaters like Nott, Lestrange, and a couple of others. Everyone else had a trial. He himself had gotten out of the mess from the help of his aunt Andromeda to his great surprise. His aunt had showed up at his trail and testified for him saying that it was very hard to grow up in a pureblooded family that thought only purebloods should be accepted in the wizarding world.

When he was cleared his mother's trail was the next day. He wasn't very sure if his mother was going to get off or not. She really hadn't done anything but he wasn't quite sure. His aunt again had testified for her but the judges thought that her testify was too similar to her testify for Draco. It was near the end of his mother's trail when things started to look okay. During someone who was testifying against his mother Harry Potter had come into the court and defended his mother. Of course since he was the boy who defeated the Dark Lord they cleared his mother instantly. Why Potter had testified for his mother was beyond Draco. Draco didn't know why Potter had done it but was grateful even though he would never admit that to Potter.

"Draco. Are you out here?" asked a voice. Draco turned to see his fifteen year old sister coming through the gate of the garden. His sister Natasha had just come back from America where she had been since she was nine. Their mother had sent her to live with some distance relatives when Draco was in his second year but had recently moved her back after the war. The reason his mother had sent her away was pretty obvious. She didn't want Natasha to get wrapped into everything with the Dark Lord. Natasha knew about the war and that her parents and brother were Death Eaters but never brought it up again when their mother had explained why their father was in Azkaban.

"Draco what are you doing out here," Natasha said taking a seat next to him, the cool breeze blowing her hair. She had broken the platinum blonde hair from the rest of her family and had gotten black hair like her two aunts Belletrix and Andromeda. She looked like a younger version of their late aunt Belletrix. She really could have been mistaken for his aunt's child instead of his mother's if Natasha hadn't inherited her mother's pretty blue eyes and had a softer touch to her features than his aunt Belletrix.

Natahsa looked the part of a pretty pureblooded high classed witch but if only her actions showed that. Natasha was completely different from the rest of her family. She didn't care about the status of your blood or all the other pureblooded crap as she called it. She was into a lot of muggle things such as muggle music, muggle clothes, muggle books, and muggle electronics and she had no shame of expressing it. Natasha had bumped heads with their father on multiple occasions whenever she had a chance to visit England and that was only three times which were the summer before Draco's third year, Christmas in his third year, and the summer before his fourth year. It took everything his mother had to stop their father, Lucius, from disowning her on those three occasions. After the return of Lord Voldemort, his mother banned her from coming back to England for visits.

"Just thinking," replied Draco.

"Oh okay," said Natasha and then said excitedly. "I'm so excited about going to Hogwarts. I hardly slept last night.

"Me and you both," muttered Draco.

"Wait. Draco are you still having headaches?" asked Natasha alarmed. Draco had started to get headaches about a month after the war. At first he thought they came from some hit he took at the war but he was starting to think that they weren't because they had started to come more frequently.

"There just headaches. Calm down," Draco said.

"Headaches that are keeping you up at night," she replied worriedly. "Have you been using the prescription the healer gave to you?"

"Yes,"

"How often,"

"Right after I wake up and right after I go to bed. Like the healer told me," Draco said.

"Then why isn't working?" said Natasha.

"I don't know but I'm fine. They come and go," replied Draco.

"Are you eating okay? You're not anorexic are you?" asked Natasha worriedly.

"No! I'm not anorexic," exclaimed Draco.

"Then what's wrong?" Natasha said.

"I'll be fine Tasha so stop worrying about it," Draco said even though part of him didn't even believe what he was saying.

"Fine but promise me if the headaches don't stop by the end of this month you'll tell mom,"

"Fine," said Draco rolling his eyes. Natasha could get so worried over little things.

"Say promise," Natasha said glaring at her brother.

"Promise," snapped Draco. "I swear you can be as bad as mum,"

"Good. Now Draco do you think I'll like Hogwarts," Natasha said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"You know it amazes me how you switch topics so quickly," Draco said with a smile. "Anyway you'll like it well enough,"

"What's that supposed to mean,"

"Hogwarts is kind of unexplainable. You'll just have to see for yourself," Draco said.

"Well I better go. I haven't finished packing and we leave in an hour," Natasha said getting up. Draco nodded. When Draco was sure that his sister had left he held his head in hands.

"Stupid headache," growled Draco.

….

"Can I ask why I'm driving," Draco asked. Him and sister where in his sister's car that she had gotten. How he didn't know because he remembered Blaise telling him that the driving age was 16 so how she got a car at 15 he didn't know.

"Because I can't drive without someone who is over twenty one until I get my license," Natasha said. "Why do you think I got Blaise to help me teach you how to drive?"

"So you could stare at him," Draco said smirking. His sister blushed.

"I did not. Like I said I needed his help to teach you how to drive and that's it," Natasha said but smiling as she said it.

"You're lying," Draco said. "You smile when you're lying,"

"Well look. We're here," Natasha said changing the subject. They had just come into the entrance of King's Cross. "Find a good parking space,"

Draco rode around the parking lot trying to find a space. He found a parking space that was next to a blue car. When he was about to pull into the parking space someone caught his eye who had just got out of the blue car. He knew that red hair anywhere. Draco looked to see Potter, Weaslette, Weasely, Granger, and another teen he didn't know get out the car.

"Draco why are you stopping," Natasha asked not seeing the problem.

"Why don't we find another parking space," Draco said.

"Why? This is a good spot. It took us forever to find this space," Natasha said. Draco sighed and parked into the space. He really did not feel like dealing with a confrontation he knew was going to come.

"Hey Natasha keep your head down when we get out the car and keep quiet," Draco said in an ordering voice. Natasha gave him a weird look but didn't say anything. They both got out the car not being noticed by the group of teens next to them. They got their luggage out the trunk and Draco thought they were going to get away but that was until Natasha tripped. He swore sometimes his sister could be a complete klutz.

"You okay?" Potter's voice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Natasha said getting up and then looked at Potter. Recognition hit both their eyes Draco noticed when he turned slightly towards his sister and Potter. His sister looked at him like she had just seen God while Potter's eyes narrowed. Draco wondered why that was but then thought about it. Natasha looked like his aunt Bellerix. She killed Potter's godfather.

"Tasha let's go," Draco muttered keeping his head down so they wouldn't notice him and grabbing a hold of his sister but his sister stayed glued to the spot.

"Drake don't you know who that is. It's Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He defeated Voldemort," Natasha said excitedly. She then went in front of Potter.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you," Natasha said a large smile on her face not noticing the looks she were getting. "You're so much cuter in person. Will you please take a picture with me?" Potter's narrowed eyes lessened and he gave her a hesitant nod.

"This is great," Natasha said whipping out her cellphone and pulling Harry over to her. She lifted her phone up and took a picture.

"This is the best day ever," squealed Natasha putting her phone away and then took at a pad and a pen. "Would you all mind giving me an autograph," Potter than gave her another nod.

"What would you like me to make this to," Potter asked with a smile when he was handed the pad and pen.

"To Natasha Bella Dromeda Cissa Regulas Sirius Malfoy," Natasha said.

Draco was about to die. She just had to use her full name.

"I know it's a pretty long name," said Natasha blushing when Potter and his other friends looked at her with a weird expression.

"You're a Malfoy?" Potter said.

"Yes," Natasha said.

"Great another spoiled bastard to deal with. I was wishing they'd all be locked up," Weasley said quietly but not quietly enough for Draco and Natasha not to hear. Natasha's head immediately fell down and she walked back over to Draco, her eyes void of any emotion. Even though you might not notice at first sight, Natasha was sort of a sensitive person. She wouldn't cry or anything. Well not openly anyway but she would close off and stay quiet for a while.

"Leave her alone Weasel. You don't even know her to start making accusations against her," growled Draco looking at Weasley. They all looked and finally noticed him.

""But I do know you and your family. You're all spoiled rotten people and if she came from your family she's just like you all. Maybe even worse," said Weasley. Draco was about to retort but was stopped by his sister.

"Come on Drake," she said looking at him with pleading eyes and resting her hand on his shoulder. "Let's just go,"

"Fine," said Draco he glared at Weasley and then stalked off with his sister in tow.

….

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron. Ginny had gone off to join her friends. They were all waiting for the Feast to begin. As for what he was doing now. Harry was refereeing a conversation between Hermione and Ron. Hermione was getting on Ron about how he acted towards the Malfoy girl, Natasha.

"How could you insult her like that," said Hermione glaring at her boyfriend.

"I didn't insult her," protested Ron.

"So calling her a spoiled bastard wasn't an insult," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "If that wasn't insult I would love to hear what is,"

"You're over exaggerating," Ron said and then looked at Harry. "Isn't she Harry?"

Harry gulped. He really didn't want get in between this. He didn't quite know what his feeling were towards the Malfoy girl since he just found out that there was even a daughter in the Malfoy family so he couldn't side with either of his two best friends. Thankfully for him however, Professor McGonallgal or now Headmistress McGonallgall strolled into the hall with a long line of first years behind her and that took their attention away from him.

"I will never remember being that small," Ron said as the first years passed by.

The sorting hat began to sing its song about the unity of the houses but this time it had especially detailed the unity of Gryffindor and Slytheren.

"The only time that will happen when Hell freezes," said Ron. Harry nodded in agreement. He never knew why the sorting hat always thought the Gryffindor and Slytheren houses would unite.

The sorting started to begin when Ron asked a question.

"Hey Mione. Where's Michael. Shouldn't he be in the sorting to?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll get sorted later," Hermione replied. After the last first year was put in Gryffindor, Professor McGonallgall walked up to the podium.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope that this will be a very wonderful year for everyone," she said. "I would also like to present two new students who have transferred to Hogwarts,"

"Two," said Ron questioningly. "I thought Michael was the only one who was transferring?"

"Me too I guess we'll just have to see," Hermione said. The door of the great hall then opened and in came Michael and the Malfoy girl.

"May I present Mr. Michael Granger and Ms. Natasha Malfoy" said Professor McGonallgall. The two teens walked down the aisle both having different looks on their face. Michael's face was very calm and collected while Natasha had a look of excitement, fear, and concern.

"They have all transferred and will be joining Hogwarts to finish their upcoming years," Professor McGonallgall said. "Now we will start with Mr. Michael Granger for their sorting,"

Harry watched as Michael walked up the stairs and sat on the stool. Professor McGonallgall placed the sorting hat on his head. After a minute, the hat shouted.

"Gryffindor,"

Michael smiled and hopped off the stool to join them at their table. It was then Malfoy's sisters turn.

"How much do you want to bet Malfoy's sister is going end up in Slytherien," Ron said.

"Ms. Natasha Malfoy," Professor McGonallgall.

Harry watched as Natasha took a deep breath and walked up to the stairs. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. She immediately started talking to it.

Harry had decided her sorting had to be the longest sorting he'd ever seen. She was there for about five minutes until she said an audible "You can't be serious" and the sorting hat shouted.

"Gryffindor,"

No one person in the audience clapped. There was complete silence.

Natasha got off the stool and shakily stepped towards the Gryffindor table. She took a seat at the end of the table and looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Well. Since that has been settled," Professor McGonallgall said gaining the students attention away from the Natasha. "Let the Feast Begin,"

….

When the food appeared at the table Draco didn't take anything and still had the look of pure shock on his face. That was until Theodere Nott who he was sitting next to him snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Draco, Draco. Are you here?" said Theodere snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"What?" snapped Draco. First he gets a headache right before the feast then his sister has to get sorted in Gryffindor of all places. The day wasn't going on a happy note for him.

"You've been staring there with this stupid shocked expression for the last five minutes," Theodere said.

"Why do you think I look like this? My sister's in bloody Gryffindor," Draco said.

"So what, she's more brave than ambitious," Theodere said with a shrug.

"Are you not getting it? She's in Gryffindor. A Malfoy in Gryffindor. The Malfoys have been in Slytherein for decades," Draco said.

"So what and she broke the tradition," Blaise said rolling his eyes at his friend's behavior.

"Are you not getting it? She's done for. If my father finds about this, she is done for. She'll be disowned and no matter what my mother says will stop my father," Draco said dramatically.

"Well aren't you being the drama king," Blaise said. Draco glared at him and continued his rant.

"I swear if one of those Gryffindorks touch my sister they'll wish they were under the Cruciuotis curse when I get finished with them," he sneered.

"Oh shut up Draco. Your sister looks fine to me," Theodere said nodding towards his sister. Draco looked to see his sister talking to Granger's brother. Draco groaned.

"Now what's wrong," Blaise asked.

"She just had to make friends with Granger's brother," Draco muttered looking at his sister. He then caught sight of something else and swore.

"What the bloody hell is that mudblood doing with my sister," Draco sneered.

"What," Theodere and Blaise asked both of them confused.

"His hand," hissed Draco. Granger's brother hand was considerably close to Natasha's hand. Well to Draco anyway.

"And," the other two slytheriens said.

"The bloody bloke is flirting with my sister," said Draco outraged.

"Yes Draco. Having his hand next to hers is called flirting," said Blaise sarcastically. Draco just glared in response.

The rest of the feast, Draco was watching his sister's like a hawk. Almost even getting up and marching to the Gryffindor table when Granger's brother brushed a piece of hair out of his sister's face but was stopped by Blaise and Theodere who were getting quite annoyed with their friend's antics. The Feast had finally come to an end and Professor McGonallgall had started speaking.

"This year will be a bit different students. This year we will be getting two new teachers to take the posts of Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. Professor Binns has decided to leave the post after serving in his post for years and teaching the students,"

"Yeah. He taught us the best way to fall asleep," Blaise muttered to Draco and Theodere. They both smirked.

"They both will be coming in tomorrow so you all will meet your new teachers than. They also asked that they introduce themselves. Also for all seventh years that dropped History of Magic you all are required to go to the first class of History of Magic to see if you all would like to take it," said Professor MsGonallgall ignoring the many groans.

After the speech they were all dismissed to go to their common rooms.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to check on Natasha," Draco said as him, Theodere, and Blasie came out the Great Hall. They nodded to him and went in the direction of their common room. Draco looked through the crowds of students to see his sister. He finally found her. She was about to walk up the stairs with Granger's brother when he grabbed her arm.

"Oh. Hey Draco," Natasha said looking back at him and then back to Granger's brother. "Michael I'd like you to meet my brother Draco. Draco this is Michael. She's Hermione Granger's brother,"

"I know," Draco said looking at them. He was very different from his sister he noticed. Michael had brown short hair with black streaks in it. Granger's brother also must have inherited the looks in his family.

"Hi," Michael said to him giving him a smile and putting his hand out. He looked at him with disapproval and didn't take his hand.

"Draco he's offering his hand shake it," hissed Natasha.

"I try not to touch mudbloods but since my sister has taking a liking to you for some reason which I don't, I'll shake it," said Draco about to grab his but Michael snatched her hand away.

"Sorry but no thanks," Michael said glaring at him. "I only shake hands with someone who actually wants to and not because their sister is standing right there. See you later Natasha," Michael then walked away.

"You big jerk," hissed Natasha punching him in the shoulder. She then walked away.

"What did I do?" Draco yelled at her retreating back not caring that people were starting to watch. She turned sharply towards and him and said.

"What did you do? You were a bloody bastard towards him," Natasha said and walked away but stopped and turned towards him. "And one more thing don't talk to me until you can accept my friends and here I thought you couldn't be as bad as dad. I guess I was wrong," After that Draco watched his sister walk away.

Draco remained silent and finally noticed all the people that were watching him. He gave all of them a death glare and pushed past them in the direction the Dungeons.

What was wrong with his sister? Don't talk to her until he accepts her friends. Shit he's accepted a lot from her. He hung out with her when she came to visit when their father disapproved of him being with her.

"She's so bloody annoying," said Draco as he turned a corner. When he turned the corner he crashed into someone making the person's books fall.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I should've been watching were I was going," said a feminine voice dropping to her knees and picking her books up.

Draco was going to retort but stopped when the woman stood up and looked at him. The woman looked vaguely familiar to him. She had to be in her middle twenties. She had curly, wavy black hair, creamy beige skin with a nice brown tint to it which meant she was probably mixed or had a tan. Her eyes were a very pretty amber color. She was beautiful. He was so captured in her beauty that he didn't notice that she was watching him rather intently until she spoke.

"Draco," she muttered.

"How do you know my name," he said glaring at the woman and had his hand around his wand.

"Sorry. I saw your face in the paper before," the woman said quickly.

"Oh," said Draco lessening his glare. They fell in an awkward silence. Well it was to him because the woman was giving him this gaze like stare. He got tired of it after a while and finally said something.

"Do you know me or something? Because if you don't. Can you stop watching me like I'm some kind of rare creature," he snapped. The woman snapped out of her dazed like stare and stepped back from him. She muttered something.

"Excuse me," said Draco looking at her suspiciously. He hadn't quite heard her but he caught some of her words like his and cut throat ways.

"Sorry. It's nothing. You just remind me of someone I used to know. Well I got to go. See ya," the woman said and walked away. Draco watched her go. For some reason he had a feeling that he knew her somehow but quickly dismissed. He then headed towards his common room, pushing his encounter with the woman to the back of his mind.

**So how did you like it. Was it good or what. Please review. WhipMyHair24 out. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay well here's the next chapter. Oh also I kind of edited the second chapter because a reviewer told me that I have quite a few original characters and she's kind of right so I decided to take two of them out. Just go to the second chapter and you'll see. Oh and in the future I'm going to try to shorten my chapters. There getting long. Well i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**xxxxx**

Harry was on his way with Hermione and Ron to their class for History of Magic. To say that he was not looking forward to it was an understatement. He was dreading it. He never was very keen about History of Magic. It was all rather boring to him. It usually involved wars and politics. He didn't like or understood politics. It was just a bunch of crap to him. Of course he wasn't going to say this out loud so Hermione could lecture him but he'd doubt she would because she was a total wreck.

"Oh my god. I haven't taken this class since I was in fifth year. What if the professor gives us a test? I'm not prepared whatsoever," Hermione said panicky.

"Will you calm down Hermione? We haven't even had our first class yet and you're already hyperventilating," Ron said. Hermione glared at him but kept quiet.

They made their way into the room where History of Magic was going to be. The usual desks were up four rows that could seat five people at a desk. There were two sets of the rows on each side of the room. As for the room itself it was very different from the other classrooms. There were beautifully drawn pictures of women and few pictures of men but mostly of women hung from the wall. Some were sitting with dragons, tigers, serpents, hippogriffs, and other magical and non-magical creatures. There was a desk in front of the tables that had a variety of books on it and red candle that had a very nice fruity smell coming from it.

"This is different," Pavarti said from behind them. She, Lavender, and the other 7th year Gryffindors came in behind them looking at the room. They all ushered into the room and sat at the desks.

"I wonder what the new teacher is going to be like," Hermione said studying the pictures on the wall.

"Hopefully better than Binns," said Ron. "Anyway who do we have this class with anyway," Hermione was about reply but stopped when someone or more like some people came onto the room. In came Malfoy, Zambini, Notts, Parkison, Greengrass, and the other 7th year Slytherins. They all filed in, shot glares at the Gryffindors, and sat down at the opposite side of the room.

"Why do they insist on putting us with the Slytherins," Ron said miserably. Even though the war was over and everything there was still a lot of tension between the two houses.

"Because they still think these two houses are going to unite," Harry said.

"Yeah. Will all be the best of friends," Ron said sarcastically. After a while they all sat and talked amongst themselves until Hermione noticed something.

"Hey you guys, haven't you noticed that the Slytherins haven't said one comment to us," said Hermione glancing at the other Slytherins who were talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah I have but I'm pretty sure Malfoy told them to keep low so we won't do anything to his sister," Harry said.

"Yeah. Malfoy's sister is in Gryffindor isn't she," Ron said grinning. "Do you know how much stuff we could do to the Slytherins and get away with because his sister is in Gryffindor,"

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "You'd use Malfoy's sister just to get away with pulling pranks on the Slytherins,"

"Yes," Ron said along with Seamus and Dean who had been listening to their conversation.

"Boys," muttered Hermione. After a while the Slytherins must have gotten bored because Pansy started to mess with the Gryffindors and her victim was Hermione.

"So I still see you can't tame that bird's nest of hair," Pansy said. Hermione was about retort but stopped when a voice came out of nowhere.

"That's rather mean of you to say," The class looked towards the stairs that led to the Professor's office to see a young girl who look around the age of six or seven. She was standing at the top of the stairs staring down at them. "I rather like her hair," She took a few steps down the stairs and stared directly at Parkinson and cocked her head slightly to the left. "Although I can't say the same for you. Your hair looks so plain," Most of the class started snickering.

"Who the hell are you brat," Pansy sneered at her after processing what the young girl just said.

"Mommy says I shouldn't talk to strangers but I guess since she is your teacher I can tell you," said the girl jumping off the last step she was on. "I'm Phoenix and you know you look like a clown with all that make up," she giggled.

"You little bastard," said Pansy. Hermione gasped along with several other was about to say something but was beat by the young girl.

"Oooh you said a bad word," Phoenix said. "Mommy said we shouldn't say bad words Pansy,"

"Well it's a good thing your mommy isn't-" started Pansy before she stopped mid-sentence. "Wait how did you know my name,"

"Well my mommy is you all's teacher," said Phoenix in matter of fact voice. She then looked towards the Gryffindors.

"You're Hermione Granger," she started looking at Hermione and then continued. "Ron Weasley, Neville Longbotom…" she then continued until she got to Harry. Her eyes staying on him longer.

"And you're Harry Potter. The boy who killed Voldemort," she said lightly. Several of the students flinched and some were amazed that a little girl could say Voldemort's name so lightly. She looked away from him and then looked at the Slytherins and named all of them. However, when she got to Malfoy, her eyes widened.

"You look like an Angel," said Phoenix walking over to Malfoy with this starry eyed expression. "No better yet a Prince. Like from the books my mommy reads to me," Most of the class snickered at this. Either at what Phoenix said or the tomato red Malfoy turned when she said this. Before anyone could comment or anything, the door to the classroom opened.

"Sorry I'm late," said a woman's voice. The woman walked down the aisle, robes swishing behind her, and her face hidden by long dark black curls. "Phoenix what are you doing in here. I thought I told you to stay in the office,"

"I was mummy but I just wanted to meet your students," Phoenix replied not taking her eyes off Draco.

"You'll have plenty of time to see them later. Now go into the office," the woman said. Phoenix looked like she was going argue back but she didn't and tore her gaze from Draco.

"I already decided I'm not taking this class. There's something off about that girl," Ron decided as they watched Phoenix go up the stairs.

"What are you talking about," Hermione said.

"I'm saying that little girl reminds me of a spawn of the devil," Ron said.

"Ron what are you talking about," Hermione said. "You're being ridiculous,"

"She told us all are names and she said Malfoy looked like an Angel," Ron said. "Any kid who says that. Something is wrong with them,"

"Ronald," Hermione whispered disapprovingly but before she could say anything further she was interrupted by the voice of the woman.

"Well hi. I'll be your new History of Magic teacher," the woman said turning around from where she was facing her desk. Every boy in the class except for Harry and Draco literally gawked at her. Instead both of them had shocked looks on their faces. Draco because this was the same woman he had seen the night before and even though he thought she was a beauty, for some strange reason he didn't have an ounce of attraction towards her. As for Harry, the woman standing in front them was a person he had seen a little over two months ago.

"Destiny," Harry said. Harry had found out when he had inherited the Potter's inheritance and that his father had a half-sister. He had met her and got along with her great. She acted like a teenager more than an adult so her having a daughter came as a shock to him.

"Oh Harry. How are you," said his aunt giving him a huge smile.

"Wait she's your aunt," said Ron gaping at him. Harry nodded. His aunt had asked him not to tell anyone about their meeting for reasons he knew not.

"I wish she was my aunt," said Ron in a dreamy voice. Not noticing the death glare his girlfriend sent his way.

"Well I'm Destiny Potter your new teacher," said Destiny.

"So you're a Potter," Pansy sneered.

"Yes."

"So you were in Gryffindor," Draco said the distaste in voice evident.

"Yes but I don't really favor my house over any other houses. I favor those who aren't stuck up arrogant jackasses," said Destiny simply. She then continued when she saw their surprised faces. "Come on it's not you all don't cuss. I remember cussing at least every day when I was you all's age,"

"But you're a teacher," said Hermione.

"And. Not all teachers have to be serious and proper. If you could tell I'm a different kind of teacher," she said. "I mean come on I'm the only with blue streaks in my hair," Sure enough if you looked closely she had blue streaks going down her hair. "And I'm the youngest teacher here,"

"How old are you?" asked Hermione.

"I just turned thirty three in August," Destiny said.

"Wait. You're only thirty three," Pavarti asked.

"Yeah. Do I look older than that," she asked.

"No. I thought you were no older than twenty five," said Pavarti.

"Thanks for the compliment. Most people think I'm older when they see me with Phoenix," said Destiny smiling.

"I guess but then again there's always teenage pregnancy," said Pavarti. Harry noticed that as soon as Pavarti said that Destiny's eyes looked over at the Slytherin's side of the room but quickly looked away.

"That is that too. Anyway why don't we start class? I'm sure you all are probably wondering what we're going to be talking about," said Destiny going towards her desk and using her wand to pick up a stack of books called "Dark Witches and Wizards: From their Rise to their Downfall" and putting one in front of each student. "Today as my introduction class and further on into the term if you decide to stay we will be going over dark witches and wizards, wars they participated in and started, their rises, and their downfalls," Hermione immediately raised her hand.

"Yes," Destiny said.

"Professor-

"Call me Destiny. You make me feel old calling me that," said Destiny with a smile.

"Well Destiny," started Hermione. "Why would we be studying about dark wizards. They were evil and dark. Why would we need to know about them?"

"Well I picked this subject for several reasons but one in particular is that you all can learn that most dark wizards or witches were not born evil. That they were regular normal people but some type of event made them turn to their dark ways,"

"Like who," said Hermione.

"Well take Lady Anabella for instance," said Destiny pointing to a picture with a woman with brunette hair and a dark red blood dress on and sitting on a chair with a cat in her arms and a young man behind her. "The dark mistress Lady Anabella had a normal life at first. She went to school, had friends, a great family, and a boyfriend. Her life was great that is until she was seventeen when her boyfriend cheated on her-,"

"What does that have anything to do with her becoming a dark mistress," interrupted Pavarti.

"You'll find out when I finish," said Destiny. "Anyway after finding out that he was cheating, Anabella broke up with him. Her boyfriend was mad and threatened that if she broke up with him she'd regret it but she didn't think much of it and ended it. A few weeks later her thirteen year old sister went missing. After four days of looking for her, they found her. They found her in an unused room unconscious. It was later found out they she was raped. When her sister woke up, Anabella demanded her to tell her who had done this to her. Her sister didn't know who it was because it was dark. A couple of weeks later her sister found out she was pregnant. When Anabella's sister went into the labor it didn't go very well. Her sister's baby was alive but her sister didn't make it. She died a couple of days after she had the baby. The family was in grief but Anabella was more mad then sad. She promised herself that she'd get revenge on the people who did this to her sister and she soon had an idea on who it was,"

"How," Daphne said softly. The Slytherins weren't really paying attention when Destiny had first started speaking but when Destiny started telling the story it had sparked the Slytherins interest.

"Her nephew. He had the exact same kind of silver eyes as a friend of her ex-boyfriends," Destiny said. "She knew what had happened and took her revenge. Can any of you all guess what she had done?"

"Gave him in to authorities," said Daphne after a moment.

"She wouldn't have become a dark mistress if she had just turned him into the authorities,"

"The Unforgivables," said Hermione.

"No," Destiny said and continued. "She killed them by slitting their throats when she went back to school. She first went to her ex-boyfriend's friend, the father of her nephew, and tortured him into telling her whose idea it was. Like she thought it was her ex-boyfriend's idea and it wasn't just any rape it was a gang rape consisting of four of her ex-boyfriend's friends and himself. She found each and every one of the boys tortured them with the cruciatus curse and slit their throats," she finished. They all looked at her with shocked faces. The Slytherins included but they were able to compose themselves first.

"So what happened after that?" Ron asked.

"She started her own cult of women. Most of her friends joined her and other woman and young girls she met. They killed men who she thought deserved to die. No matter if they were muggles, purebloods, half-bloods, or muggleborns but every time she killed or one of her followers killed one she'd make them drain the blood of the man. She'd the use the man's blood to make a youth potion to make her young forever so when she was thirty she'd look older then twenty-five. Of course she was stopped and killed,"

"Who stopped her?" Harry asked.

"Her lover," said Destiny.

"Wait? If Lady Anabella had a dislike towards men then did that mean she was gay?" asked Hermione.

"No. Lady Anabella hated men that had done wrong to women and thought that women weren't their equal. She didn't bother with men that she saw worthy but she still didn't get involved with them because even though she thought they were worthy to live she still felt a dislike towards them. All for one and that was her nephew," said Destiny. She gave a light laugh when the class looked at her weirdly. "Remember she was taking a potion that made her look no older then twenty-five. Anyway her nephew killed her when he was twenty when she killed one of his friends that were female which was very unlike Lady Anabella because she didn't kill women. Lady Anabella saw her as a threat between her and her nephew when he was spending more time with his friend than her. His nephew found out and slayed her but he soon killed himself after realizing that he had killed her and she was never coming back. And that was the rise and fall of Lady Anabella,"

Everyone was silent in the class thinking over what she had just told them. For Harry it was kind of surprising. He had never heard of other dark lords except for Grindawald and Voldemort because they were said to be the most ruthless ones. Harry didn't even know there had been women dark lords. But then again Belletrix would have made a lovely one herself if she was still alive.

"And do you all know what I found the most interesting about Lady Anabella," said Destiny breaking Harry out of his thoughts. "That Lady Anabella was a Gryffindor and a muggle born,"

There was complete silence when she said that. The Gryffindors looked at her shocked, most of them having in mind that a dark lord had come from Gryffindor. As for the Slytherins, they had a look that said a muggleborn did all that.

"Yes. Not all dark wizards come from Slytherin and not all Gryffindors are good," said Destiny. "People will surprise you. Remember that. Anyway class is over. I'm cutting it short today because it's only an introduction and I think I gave you enough. You all may go. If you all want to continue this class the sign-up sheet is on my desk. You all can go," Destiny said and disappeared into her office.

"So do you guys want to take this class?" asked Harry as they put their books away.

"Yes. Why wouldn't we?" Ron said.

"Wait. Weren't you the one saying that you weren't going to take it because of the little girl," said Hermione.

"That was before I found out that our new teacher was so good looking," said Ron

"Oh and that she really knows how to teach a lesson," he added quickly when he caught the death glare Hermione was giving him,"

"I want to take the class," said Harry.

"You want to take this class?" Hermione asked surprised. "I would have thought you of all people would want nothing to do with dark lords after everything with You Know Who,"

"I thought that to but it's actually quite interesting to know how these dark lords came to be," said Harry.

"I guess we're taking the class then even though I'm pretty true the only reason Ron wants to take it is because of the teacher," Hermione said making Ron blush. When they went to sign their names, Malfoy was at the desk with his crew.

"Oh well if it isn't Weasel, Potty, and the mudblood," said Pansy when they came up to the desk.

"Just sign the sheet and ignore them," Hermione said to Harry and Ron. "Unlike some people we're to mature to be involved in petty name calling,"

"Hey Granger, how are you and Weasley doing. I heard you got together after the war," said Daphne. Harry noticed that Malfoy was carefully watching Pansy and Daphne. "Are you fulfilling his needs," Ron turned a deep red when she said that.

"What?" Hermione asked not catching on like Harry and Ron did. Harry loved Hermione and really did think she was the smartest witch of her age but sometimes she could be so oblivious to the simplest things.

"I mean I know you're probably not good but you can't be that bad," Daphne said as she and Pansy giggled.

"At what?" asked Hermione rolling her eyes at the two Slytherin's behavior.

"She's talking about how you are in the bed. You know. Having sex," Pansy said with a smirk. Both Daphne and Pansy laughed when they saw Hermione's shocked and embarrassed face.

"Oh so you're that bad," said Daphne.

"You know Daph. I thought since she is the brightest witch of her age she would have got an excellent in that department," said Pansy.

"Well you know what is said. Everyone has their flaws and Granger's is just sex," Daphne said leaning against Blaise's chest and looking in triumph at Hermione's somewhat red eyes.

"Come on let's go. We'll sign up later," Harry said grabbing Hermione by the arm. He saw that her eyes were starting to get watery and he wasn't going to let Daphne and Pansy get their satisfaction in seeing her cry in front of them. He started turning the around to leave but was stopped.

"Wait, Weasley on a scale to one through ten. What would you give her?" asked Pansy.

"You don't even have to ask that Pansy. I already know it's probably a negative ten," said Daphne with a huge smirk. Both girls started laughing when tears started to slip down Hermione's face.

"Ooh is Granger crying," taunted Pansy. Daphne opened her mouth to say something but was stopped.

"Fifteen points from Slytherin," said Destiny coming down the stairs.

"Wha-" started Pansy.

"Would you like an extra fifteen points taken off for back talking to a teacher," Destiny said. Pansy immediately shut up.

"Don't worry about what they say. A lot of girls like them who have sex with every boy they can get their hands on get know where in life," said Destiny as she made it downstairs and put an arm around Hermione. "The only things they get out of it are babies that their sex partners usually don't want; they become a toy for the boy, or end up getting sexual diseases. Believe me I knew a few girls who went down that path. Just because you choose not to have sex right now doesn't mean something is wrong with you. Okay," Hermione nodded and gave her a small smile. Desting smiled back and turned her attention back to the Pansy and Daphne..

"Mrs. Greengrass and Miss. Parkison if I ever hear you talk like that again. Detention for a week," said Destiny and then turned to Draco. "I'm sure you'll have better control over your two little friends next time, Mr. Malfoy. I mean since you are known as the Slytherin prince I've heard," Malfoy didn't say anything but gave a slight nod and walked away with his friends behind him.

"Thanks again," said Hermione wiping her eyes.

"It's no problem. I dealt with girls like that when I went here," said Destiny. "Well I'll see you all later. Oh and Harry stop by anytime and I'll be happy to give you some stories on James,"

"Thanks. I'd like that," Harry said giving her a smile. Destiny smiled back and walked back up to her office.

"I think this year will be very interesting," said Harry as they walked out the classroom.

"Why do you say that?" asked Hermione.

"I just have a feeling that it is," he replied.

"As long as it has nothing to do with a dark lord, spiders, snakes, or a war I'm fine," said Ron. They all laughed and headed to their next class.

**xxxxx**

**Author's Note:Okay so there goes that chapter. I'm going to tell you all the truth I don't know if that's the best chapter I've done but I'll let you all determine and please tell if the characters seem occ but please not harshly. And i know i really need to work from switching points of views and just staying on one point of view. I'm working on it. Oh and don't worry Phoenix is my last original character. She's also one of the reasons why i dropped two of the other original characters. Anyway I hope you liked it. WhipMyHair24 out. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

A very pissed off Draco walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts and took a seat between Blaise and Theodere.

"I'm guessing Slughorn gave you detention for that little scene that was caused," said Blaise.

"Wow. What gave it away," replied Draco sarcastically.

"How long?" asked Theodere looking up from the book he was reading.

"He gave me a week and that's not the worst of it. The old crackpot is making me share it with Potter," Draco said angrily. "It's not my fault that Potty and Weasel didn't know what they were doing with the potion and they wouldn't listen. I don't even know why the old head even paired me up with them,"

Draco had been paired up with Weasley, Potter, and Patil. When Slughorn had first said it, Draco thought his hearing had gone bad but it hadn't. He and his group had to make a simple sleeping potion. Since three fourths of Draco's group didn't know what they were dong, Draco immediately took charge. Weasley didn't like that and they started arguing along with Potter who joined in when Draco called Weasley a mudblood loving fool but Draco only called him that because Weasley had called him a son of a bitch. One thing lead to another and all three boys had their wands out. Draco didn't remember who shot the first spell but it ended in their half-done potion which was hot falling on Patil's leg. She had to be taken to the Hospital Wing. Slughorn was mad. He had given a thirty minute lecture to the three of them, taken twenty points each, and given them detention for a week.

"Why is he making you share it with Potter," asked Theodere glancing over at Potter who had this agitated look on his face.

"Some crap about if me and Potter can get along our houses could," said Draco rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. That'll happen when hell freezes over," said Blaise.

"That's the thing. I don't know why the teachers, especially Slughorn, are trying to have our houses unite when they know it's impossible," Draco said.

"Especially for the Slytherins and Gryffindors, I mean come on. The two houses have had rivalry with one another for centuries," said Theodere.

"You know that's probably why most of the teachers in the classes have been mixing the houses when they pair us," said Blaise. "For instance in Ancient Runes I got paired up with Granger,"

"Was it hell?" asked Draco.

"What do you think? She wanted to take control of everything. She wouldn't let me have any say in the assignment so I just set back and let her do the work. Then she had the audacity to say that I was a lazy bum," said Blaise twirling his quill. He then smirked. "But of course I got back at her,"

"What did you do?" asked Draco.

"I didn't say anything to her. I just accidently spilled ink all over the assignment," said Blaise smiling.

"What happened afterwards?" Theodere asked.

"She slapped me and let me tell you Granger has one hell of a slap. Anyway we have to redo our assignment and Granger has a detention for slapping a fellow student," said Blaise happily. They continued talking to each other when Theodere asked a question.

"So does anyone know who the new teacher is going to be?" It had been a month since school started and no one had had a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The teacher who was supposed to teach the class all of the sudden dropped the teaching post so McGonallgall had to find a new one. They had just gotten a notice at dinner the night before that McGonallgall had found a teacher and that they would be starting classes the next day and the seventh years Gryffindor and Slytherins had the first class.

Draco was about to speak but someone else started to speak.

"Welcome to seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts classes," Draco blinked. He knew that voice. Draco looked up to a man with blonde hair and grey eyes. Instead of the traditional teaching robes, he was wearing black jean type pants with a white button up shirt. His top button was open and shoes that looked like they were made from dragon scale. Draco saw several girls sit up in full attention when he came out.

"I'll be your teacher Professor Malfoy but you all can call me Professor Ellion," said Ellion. Everyone in the room was quiet and just stared at him. The Slytherins had a look of surprise on their faces while the Grryfindors had shock written all over their faces.

"Ellion," said Draco. He hadn't seen his uncle since he was eleven and his uncle had stopped writing to him since he was fourteen.

"Draco," Ellion said with a slight smile to him. "You've grown,"

"You're a Malfoy," said a cold voice. Draco turned to see Weasley looking at his uncle with a distasteful look. Draco rolled his eyes. Why did Weasley always want to comment on something?

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?" said Ellion looking at him.

"You were a death eater. Weren't you," stated Ron with his eyes narrowed.

"You know just because my last name is Malfoy it doesn't mean I was a death eater," said Ellion casually. "But to answer your question no I was not a death eater,"

"But you did agree on what You Know Who taught though," continued Ron.

"Not really," started Ellion. "I mean of course I think purebloods are better than muggleborns but I've never really seen the point in killing them and muggles off," Ron was about to say something else before Ellion cut him off.

"If you don't mind Mr. Weasley I have a class to teach and I don't have time for an interrogation. Maybe we can continue this later," said Ellion and then turned to the rest of the class. "Now I've looked over what you all had been going through for the last couple of years and you all really haven't learned much have you?" asked Ellion. Everyone was quiet until Potter spoke.

"Our best teacher was Professor Lupin," he said. Ellion nodded.

"No surprise there. The rest of your teachers were either complete nutcases or had no idea of what they were doing even though Moody technique was rather charming but he turned out to be a death eater," Ellion said. "Anyway this year we will be learning a number of things that will benefit you. Including wand less magic," He then flicked his hand casually and a stack of books floated off his desk to another spot on the desk.

"So do any of you all have any questions?" asked Ellion. Granger immediately raised her hand. Draco rolled his eyes. No surprise there. "Yes,"

"I looked through the books we're supposed to use for the class and a lot of these spells are dark magic. The imperious spell is also in here," Granger said.

"And what's wrong that?" asked Ellion.

"The imperious curse is illegal sir," said Granger.

"It's illegal to use when you use for your advantage but I'm using it for teaching purposes. I mean don't you think that to know how to defend yourself against dark magic you need to know a little bit about dark magic," said Ellion. "And dark magic is dark per say. It's only called dark magic because of its dark intent. For example the cruciotis curse inflicts pain. Its main purpose is to inflict pain. If you cast the spell it's going to cause pain and causing someone pain is rather dark no matter if you're good or evil. Dark magic is also considered dark because dark wizards used these spell a lot. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand now?" said Granger after a minute.

"Good. Now that we have that straightened out, everyone please follow me," said Ellion walking across the room to a door. He opened and disappeared through it. The students sat there and watched where Ellion had disappeared to.

"Well come on. We don't have all day," Ellion said impatiently poking his head out the door. The students got up and followed him into the room. Well it really wasn't a room it was a forest an actual forest. It had a sky, trees, and this big clearing area where Ellion was standing in the middle of.

"Over here everyone," Ellion said taking his wand out and not giving the students time to marvel over the forest. All the students gathered around him. "Today I want to see what level of skills you all have at defending yourselves. You all are seventeen, eighteen and should know how to defend yourselves from at least several attackers at a time. Just because the war is over doesn't mean that there aren't people on the loose that wouldn't mind killing off some of you in this class. Now I'm going to separate you all in pairs of two and it will not be of you all's choosing. Once you all get paired that will be your partner for the rest of the school year,"

As soon as he said that some of the students started to protest. Ellion quickly silenced them.

"If you all have a problem with this I won't mind giving the password to McGonallgall's office and you all can discuss this with her. I'm sure she'll be quite happy to hear you all's protest since this was her idea," said Ellion coolly. The students died down and Ellion continued. "Now before I start calling off pairs. Let me tell you that I had no hand in this. I actually find it quite ridiculous and that someone is going to die or get seriously injured by the end of this year by pairing you all up like this.

"What do you think he means by that?" whispered Theo.

"That some of us aren't going to be happy with these partnerships," Blaise whispered back.

"Now when I call your names you will come up and go off to the side," said Ellion taking a piece of paper out his pants pocket. "Okay. Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini,"

"Why does God hate me," muttered Blaise miserably.

"Wait can't you switch us or something?" asked Granger hopefully.

"No. It's either you suck it up and come up with some kind of mutual agreement with your partner or fail the whole class," said Ellion. Blaise and Granger reluctantly went over to the side and stood next to each other.

After that, Blaise was right about people not being happy. A lot of people protested and Ellion gave them the same choice either suck it up with the partner or fail the class. Everyone eventually got partnered up and the four people that were only left were Draco, Theo, Potter, and Weasley.

Draco prayed to God that he wouldn't be paired up with Potter or Weasley. He knew if he was paired up with Weasley they'd try to kill each other and Draco didn't plan on being the one who was going to die. If he was partnered with Potter there would be a lot of tension between the two. Just because the war was over didn't mean that everyone was just going to forgive and forget. They might forgive but they'd never forget and between him and Potter. It would be a miracle if they forgave one another.

"Theo Notts and Ron Weasley," said Ellion. Draco drew in a breath. Theo gave him a small understanding smile and went over to the side with a pissed off looking Weasley. "And this leaves Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter,"

Draco stood considering if he could just fail this class but decided against. He could clearly hear his father saying that Malfoys didn't fail classes. Draco reluctantly moved over to the side and stood next to Potter in a tensed silence.

"Now since this is over. I want you all to duel with one another so I can observe you all's technique," said Ellion. "The only rule is that you don't kill or critically injure one another. Other than that, you can do whatever you want. Be sure to have some room. Begin," Ellion then walked over to the side. Apparently a lot of students wanted to get some anger out because spells started to be shot out instantly.

Draco looked at Potter and took his wand out. Potter did the same. Draco hadn't dueled Potter since last year at the Malfoy Manor. Potter had won but Malfoy wasn't going to let him win a second time. They both started to circle each other. Draco blocked out everything and watched Potter's movement waiting for an attack. Apparently Potter was doing the same thing because he didn't attack him. After about two minutes or so, Potter shot a spell at him which Draco quickly dodged and shot a spell of his own which Potter dodged. They continued like this. One of them would shoot a spell while the other dodged or used a shield spell. Neither of them was able to get a shot at one another and it was bugging the hell out of Draco. Draco started to intensify his spells as well as Potter but neither of them could get a hit in.

"Could you bloody stay still," Draco hissed as Potter dodged another one of his spells.

"How about you do the same or you could just let me hit you with a spell," Potter hissed back throwing another spell.

"Malfoys don't lose on purpose," said Draco pulling up a shield.

"Well neither do I," he said. They both continued dueling each not wanting the other to win. Neither of them noticed that Ellion had told the class stop and the rest of the class was watching them duel. They finally stopped when both of their wands were pulled out of their hands. The two boys both snapped their heads and saw Ellion holding their wands.

"Tip for the class," said Ellion. "Never get so wrapped up in a duel and you're unaware of your surroundings. I could have easily killed both of them because they only focused on each other and the duel," he paused for a moment and watched the two boys. "But I do have to say that the two of you all's dueling techniques are very interesting and similar. Unlike the other students who each have their own style of dealing, you two have similar dueling techniques. You all both watch your opponent's movement before attacking which is a benefit. Also the two of you all's movements remind me of cat. Well anyway that's the end of class. Tomorrow will be going over effective spells to shield away dark spells. You're dismissed," Ellion then walked out. Draco walked out the room or forest or whatever it was called and went to his desk were his wand was.

Draco was about to go out the room with Blaise and Theo when his uncle called him.

"Draco, Mr. Potter would you two come here," said Ellion.

"You all go without me. I'll see you at lunch," he said. Blaise and Theo nodded and left the room. Draco went up to the front of the desk. Potter came a little bit after him

"I need the two of you all's help," said Ellion leaning forward in his chair. "I need the two of you all to be my assistant teachers,"

"Assistant teachers?" asked Potter.

"Yes. On some days I will need you all to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," started Ellion. "Professor McGonallgall needs my help to teach Transfiguration but some of those classes interfere with some of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for the third years so Professor McGonallgall told me I could pick two students to help and I've picked you two,"

"Wait. You mean us two working together," Draco said. Ellion nodded.

"Why us two?" asked Potter.

"It's really simple. You two have the highest grades in the class along with Ms. Granger," said Ellion.

"Then why don't you just let Potter and Granger do it?" asked Draco. "You haven't been here long Ellion so let me tell you something that all the teachers know. Me and Potter aren't exactly the best of friends,"

"Oh so you two followed in the footsteps of the Malfoy and Potter rivalry," said Ellion with a smirk.

"The Malfoy and Potter rivalry," Potter said questioningly.

"Yep. This is nothing new between you two. The Malfoy and Potter rivalry has been going on since my grandfather's great grandfather's time," said Ellion. "Both of you all's grandfathers hated each other. Your fathers also hated each other but not as much as their fathers. Me and Destiny were the only two who really didn't hate each other,"

"Wait you and Professor Potter were friends," said Draco disbelievingly.

"I said we really didn't hate each other not that we were friends. We were just somewhat civil to one another," Ellion said. "Anyway the reason why I'm putting you two together because you're each from a different houses, Mr. Potter you'd most likely be fair with all the houses while Draco would be able to control the Slytherins. Do you see my point," Both boys nodded.

"Do we have to give you an answer right away?" asked Potter.

"No. I'll give you three days so I'll be expecting your answer on Monday," said Ellion.

"Yes sir," they both said.

"You're dismissed Mr. Potter. Draco stay for another moment," Ellion said. When Potter left, Ellion began to speak again. "So how have you been Draco? Natasha tells me that you've been having headaches,"

"You saw Natasha," said Draco.

"I saw her yesterday. She got lost and somehow ended up in my quarters," said Ellion. "We got to talking and she told me you had been having headaches that you weren't telling your mother about,"

"Look Ellion. Me and Natasha talked about this and we both agreed that I'd tell mother at the end of the month if I got any more headaches," said Draco.

"Have you been getting more headaches?" asked Ellion.

"No," Draco said quickly.

"You're lying Draco," said Ellion.

"Look. I'm fine. Natasha's just over worrying. The headaches come and go. So stop acting like you care when you probably don't," snapped Draco. Ellion watched him but then leant back in his chair.

"If you say so," said Ellion shrugging. "You're dismissed," Draco turned and left the room and went outside. He felt people glare at him as he went outside but he didn't care. After four months since the war he got pretty used to it. He went outside and sat by the lake. Draco stayed there alone for a while until he saw the shadow of someone come beside him.

"What do you want?" asked Draco not turning to see who it was.

"It's me. Natasha," He turned his head to see his sister standing beside him with a small smile. It had been a month since his and Natasha's argument and neither of them had spoken to one other.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me," Draco said dryly turning his head back towards the lake.

"This is exactly what I mean," Natasha said. "Why are you so sour? You weren't always like this. What happened to make you turn into a bloody jerk?"

"You wouldn't understand," said Draco trying to quell his anger.

"What wouldn't I understand? If you'd just open up and tell me what's wrong I might be able to help. For someone who is the golden child of the family you sure do act like your life's been hell," Natasha said.

"Fine I'll tell you what life's been like while you were gone. A living hell. You try being forced to be a death eater, ordered by the dark lord to kill your headmaster, living with a killer in your own house, and fearing for your life," Draco started bitterly. "But you wouldn't know about that Tash would you. Mom sent you away to live with relatives so you didn't have to deal with any of that shit. You were able to do whatever you wanted when you wanted and not live in fear,"

When Draco finished talking, Natasha stood their very quiet until she bent down and enveloped him in a hug.

"I never knew," she whispered quietly. Draco stiffened at her hug. He had forgotten that Natasha was a touchy feeling kind of person. Draco eventually hugged her back but quickly and moved her away from her.

"You may be my sister but I still have a reputation to uphold," said Draco with a smirk. Natasha rolled her eyes and playfully hit him. She then looked at him with a saddened expression.

"I'm really sorry for what I said. I never knew you were in You Know Who's's inner circle," Natasha said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"It's okay. He's gone now," Draco said. "There's nothing to worry about," They stayed in silence until Draco broke it.

"Anyway how are you doing with those Gryffindorks?"

"It's okay. I guess," started Natasha picking at the grass. "No one really talks to me and most of them look like they want to pounce on me and tear me apart,"

"Who?" asked Draco his eyes narrowing.

"Draco I'm not telling you because if I do you're going to try and beat the hell out of them," Natasha said. "And besides Michael's really nice,"

"You mean Granger's brother," said Draco.

"Well actually he's her cousin. He used to live in Canada with his parents but his mom and dad got a divorce so Michael moved back here with his dad,"

"Watch out for him," said Draco. Natasha knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because he's a guy and probably just wants to have sex with you," Draco said bluntly.

"Draco!" Natasha said her face turning red.

"I'm just telling the truth," said Draco.

"Fine even though Michael's not like that I'll be careful," said Natasha and then looked at the clock of the tower. "Well I got to go. I have History of Magic. Aren't you taking that class too?"

"Yeah but I'm thinking about dropping it,"

"Why? I love the class. Destiny is so much fun,"

"It's an okay class but something is off about that teacher," said Draco.

"Why would you think that?" asked Natasha.

"She's always watching me," said Draco.

"How?"

"Like she knows me or something," Draco said. "And the looks are always with regrets or sadness attached to them,"

"Maybe you remind her of someone she knows. Just stop worrying about it. I'm sure it's nothing. Now come on and walk me to class," Natasha said getting up. Draco got up and started to walk with Natasha until he stopped. He suddenly felt very dizzy.

"What's wrong?" asked Natasha.

"Nothing," Draco said shaking his head. He tried to take another step but swayed forward. The last thing he heard was Natasha's voice before he fell into darkness.

**xxxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I know the duel between Harry and Draco wasn't the best but I think it was acceptable enough for the story. I'm not so good in writing dueling scenes.** **Now as for the next chapter it should be updated Wednesday afternoon or late Wednesday. I'm again at my grandmother's house and she has no internet so I'm updating on my sister's phone. But my grandmother's getting internet this Wednesday(thank God)so I'll be able to update the next chapter which I'm still tweaking on.**

**Next chapter we get to see what's wrong with Draco and how Harry is involved with it. Anyway I again hoped you like the chapter. WhipMyHair24 out. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter. I know it's been so long since I've updated and I was supposed to update like a month ago. I'm so sorry. I was planning to update the day I said but I looked at the chapter and totally hated it and redid the whole chapter. I had real trouble with this chapter and redid this chapter like four or five times. All of them different but in the end I liked this one. I'm not totally happy about but it worked and after this chapter it should be smooth sailing since Anyway I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**xxxxx**

Draco woke up to the sound of voices around him. He opened his eyes to see Blaise, Theo, Daphne, and Pansy all surrounding him with worried expressions on their faces. Well the girls did anyway. Blaise and Theo had these unreadable expressions on their faces that he couldn't figure out at that moment.

Draco's eyes roamed around the room he was in and realized he was in the Hospital Wing. What for he didn't know. The last thing he remembered was talking to his uncle.

He opened his mouth to say something but was beat by Pansy who had noticed he was awake.

"Draco," Pansy cried. "How are you?" Draco smiled weakly. Pansy could be an outright pain in the ass but she had somewhat of a good heart.

"I'm fine," said Draco sitting up with the help of Theo and Blaise. "My head just hurts like shit,"

"Probably from your fall," Blaise said.

"Fall?" asked Draco. He didn't remember a fall.

"You fainted. You took a pretty hard fall mate," said Theo. "Don't you remember?"

"No. All I remember is talking to my sister and the next thing I know I'm here in the Hospital Wing," said Draco. "Why am I here? Did Promphey tell you guys," Draco watched his friends give each other a look.

"What's wrong?"

"Draco," Blaise started after a moment. "You have a rare magical case of anemia,"

"An- what?" Draco said. He had never heard of that before.

"It's a disease where your body is lacking a certain amount of blood. That's why you've been getting the headaches. It's one of the symptoms," Blaise finished.

"There is a cure right," said Draco after a moment of processing the information.

"Yes. You'll have to get a blood transfusion," said Theo.

"Well when am I getting it?" Draco asked. His friends gave him an uneasy look. "What?"

"Your mother's been trying-," started Daphne.

"Wait. My mother was here,"

"Yes. She came four days ago," said Pansy

"Four days ago," said Draco confusingly. "Wait. How long have I been unconscious?

"A week," said Daphne.

"Wait. I've been unconscious for a week," Draco said.

"Yeah. You've been coming in out but have never fully awakened until now," said Theo.

"If I've been out so long why haven't I been taking to Saint Mungos?" Draco asked. He saw his friends' expressions turn to ones of agitations.

"Saint Mungo's suddenly doesn't cater to people who were once death eaters," said Blaise his eyes narrowed. Draco laid his head back against the wall. This was a new one for him. Not surprising but new.

"Thankfully for us Madame Pomfrey knows how to do the blood transfusion," started Daphne.

"But that can only be done if we find someone who will willingly give you the blood," Pansy finished.

"Willingly," said Draco his eyebrow raising.

"Draco you already have rare blood as it is and that's positive AB and you need the exact same blood for the transfusion to work. Your mother, sister, and our bloods don't match yours so we couldn't donate the blood. Madame Prophey however did find several others that have the same blood as you but…" Pansy trailed off.

"They refuse to give it to me," Draco finished. He gave out a bitter laugh. "No surprise there," He was a former death eater. Who would want to give blood to save his life? They all sat in silence until the doors of the Hospital Wing were burst open and a gloomy looking Natasha walked in but her face immediately broke out into a smile when she saw Draco.

"Draco," she said running towards her brother and tackled him in a hug. "You're up,"

"Tasha what did I tell you about the hugging in public," Draco whispered to her when he saw Blaise's and Theo's smirks.

"That only applies if you haven't just woken up from being unconscious," said Natasha pulling away from and looking at him intently. "So are you okay. You know this would have never happened if you had told mom about your headaches," Before Draco had a chance to reply, Madame Pomfrey instantly came out of her office and started fussing over Draco and why hadn't they called her when he woke up. She made everybody leave except for Natasha who sat on the edge of Draco's bed and watched Madame Pomfrey give Draco a potion until she asked a question.

"Madame Pomfrey have you been able to find any other donor?"

"As a matter of fact I have. There seems to be one other person in the school that has the same blood type as Mr. Malfoy," said Madame Pomfrey taking the cup from Draco when he finished the potion.

"And who is it?" Natasha asked.

"Mr. Potter. He shares the exact same blood type," said Madame Pomfrey. "All I need to do is ask him if he'll donate the blood," She then went back to her office to get more items for Draco.

"That'll be a waste of time," Draco said.

"Why. I'm sure he would give you the blood," said Natasha.

"I highly doubt that the guy who's hated me for last seven years is going to donate blood to me," said Draco. "So you might as well go try someone else,"

"Not so fast. I know there were some misunderstandings between you two," started Natasha.

"Misunderstanding is understatement," muttered Draco.

"But I mean he's Harry Potter. The savior of the wizarding world, he wouldn't just let you die if he knew the situation," said Natasha.

"But Weasley would," Draco said quietly but Natasha heard him.

"What does Weasley have to do with it?" Natasha asked.

"Potter is most likely going to base his decision on the account of his friends Tasha. If you tell Potter, he'll go and tell Weasley and Granger. They'll both be against the idea. Well Weasley will. Granger would just be apprehensive about it. Some way or another Weasel will convince Harry not to give the blood using my past involvements as a justification," Draco said simply. He knew exactly how it would play out.

"That's not fair. Sure you've done some things you aren't proud of but who hasn't done things they're not proud of" Natasha said.

"I was a death eater. There is no greater sin than that to most people," said Draco. "And a future reference for you. Life isn't always fair,"

"First all there are greater things then being a death eater. I mean come on. There are rapists and pedophiles out there that prey on little kids," started Natasha. "So there are greater sins then being a death eater," Draco wanted to tell Natasha that a handful of death eaters were rapist and pedophiles but decided against it. "And another thing. Life might not be fair but there's something that people need to know and that's judging someone. You can't judge someone else and you have faults to. That's like someone getting on me for insulting someone and ten minutes later the person who was judging me is insulting someone else or talking bad about someone. It's just hypocritical," Natasha finished in matter of fact voice which reminded Draco of Granger.

"What did you learn over in America," Draco said with an amused look. Natasha shrugged.

"I just learned that everyone makes mistakes and you can't always judge them especially if you don't know there situation," said Natasha. She then got off the bed and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Well I have potions and I need to go. I'll also be asking Madame Pomfrey if I can ask Potter about donating the blood tonight,"

"Do whatever you want but don't get your hopes up," warned Draco as she started walking away. Natasha nodded and left.

….

Natasha went down the stairs of her dormitory and into a very crowded common room. She scanned the common room and found Harry sitting on the couch with the boy Weasley and Michael's cousin, Hermione. She took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Excuse me," Natasha said. The three seventh years looked up at her all wearing different expressions. Hermione who was the only girl in Gryffindor who would talk to her gave her a smile. The Weasley boy had a look of pure hate while Potter had this look of uncertainty but with a hint of curiosity.

"What do you want," Weasley said harshly.

"Ron," hissed Hermione. He ignored her and continued watching Natasha.

"I actually wanted to talk to Harry. If that's okay," said Natasha politely. She ignored the looks Weasley were giving to her and kept her head held up high. Natasha might not have acted like a Malfoy but she still was a Malfoy and Malfoys didn't back down from anyone unless of course their lives were at stake.

"What do you-" started Weasley before Potter cut him off.

"What do you need?" asked Potter his attention on her and a hint of curiosity in his voice.

'The girls in my dorm are right. He is pretty cute,' Natasha couldn't help but think but shook that thought away. She had no time for marveling over a guy. Draco needed her help even if he didn't think so. "Would you mind if we talked alone Harry," Before Potter could even answer Weasley started talking.

"Whatever you tell Harry you can say it in front of us Malfoy," Ron snarled. Natasha breathed in and out to calm herself down and thought that maybe Draco's descriptions of the red headed boy weren't as farfetched as she first thought.

"Ron-" Hermione started.

"It's okay. It's nothing secretive," Natasha said. "As you all probably already know, my brother is sick," Potter nodded. "He has a disease called anemia-"

"Serves him right," Weasley muttered.

Natasha ignored him and kept going. "And the only way he can be cured is if he has a blood transfusion. But the thing is, he has a very rare type of blood and everyone who has it refuses to donate it to him,"

"I wonder why" Weasley said sarcastically. Natasha curled her fist. This Weasley boy was really starting to get on her last nerves but she kept her cool.

"However, Madame Pomfrey told me that you have his exact same blood type," Natasha said. "So I was wondering if you'd donate the blood," There was a moment of silence until someone finally spoke which was Weasley much to Natasha's dismay.

"You must be crazy to think that Harry would give your bastard of a brother blood after all he's put us through," started Weasley a bit loudly causing people to look.

"Look. I know my brother probably hasn't been the best towards you all but-" Natasha started but was again cut off.

"Why would Harry give that son of a bitch blood after all he's put us through over the years. Malfoy wouldn't give Harry the blood if Harry needed it so why should Harry," Ron said his voice getting louder and louder with every word. "Malfoy deserves what he gets. If the son of a bitch dies then good riddance,"

What happened next happened so fast that no one could stop it. Natasha slapped Weasley across the face making a large echoing sound throughout the common room. If people hadn't had their attention on the conversation before, they did now.

"You are such a jerk," Natasha yelled at Ron standing at her full height and not caring about the pain in her hand, how her eyes were starting to water, or how the Gryffindors were looking at her crazy but Weasley was not going to get away with it. "Look I don't know what my brother did to you for you and your friends to him hate him this much but grow up and get over it,"

"My brother could fuckin die if he doesn't get this blood transfusion and all you want to do is bring up what he did and how he deserves to die," Natasha said tears streaming down her face. "You don't know how it feels to think that your brother could die and if you do. You sure don't act like it," Natasha finished with venom in her voice. She then stormed out of the room.

"Stupid Gryffindors," muttered Natasha wiping away her tears. She walked down the corridors not knowing where she was going to go. Her brother was probably asleep so she didn't want to go mess with him and going back to her dormitory was out of the question.

Natasha continued walking down the halls aimlessly until she found an empty classroom and decided to stay there. She'd stay there until she could sneak back to her dormitory without anyone noticing. Natasha didn't feel like having any consultations with her fellow housemates.

She sat at one of the tables and laid her head on the table thinking about the event that had just taken place. Even though Weasley was being rather rude, she shouldn't have blown up like that. Now she had no chance of getting Potter to give the blood. What person would help someone who shouted at his best friend? She really should have paid attention to those anger management classes her father had made her take when she was eight. Natasha pushed everything that happened today to the back of her mind, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

…

Natasha was awoken to something tickling her face. She groggily moved one of her hands and swatted whatever it was away. She then closed her eyes to go back to sleep but the tickling continued.

"Leave me alone," Natasha whined swatting at her face again.

"I will. If you get up?" said the person. Natasha opened her eyes to see Michael bending down next to her with a quill in his hand.

"What are you doing here Michael? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Natasha asked sitting up in the chair she was in and stretching.

"Natasha. It's ten thirty in the morning," Michael said. "We leave for Hogsmeade in two hours,"

"Wait. I slept here the whole night?" ask Natasha surprised.

"Yeah. I finally found you after looking for you for an hour. You sure do know how to hide when you don't want to be found," Michael said standing up and then pulling her up. "Now come on. I need to get you back to your dormitory. You look a mess," Natasha rolled her eyes but allowed Michael to pull her back to the Gryffindor common room

After Natasha had cleaned up and dressed, she and Michael walked down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast ignoring all the stares Natasha received from the Gryffindor table. They took seats and started putting food on their plates.

"So what are we going to do in Hogsmeade today?" asked Michael.

"I thought you had a date," said Natasha taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Brian has Quidditch practice so we're going later," Michael said carelessly. Unlike Draco's assumptions about Michael, Michael wasn't interested in Natasha. Michael was actually bisexual and already had his eyes on a couple of people.

The two teens continued talking about Hogsmeade and what they'd do their when an owl came and dropped a letter in front of Natasha.

"What is it?" asked Michael looking at the letter in her hand. Natasha shrugged and opened it. She read over the letter and smiled and then looked at Michael.

"He got it. Draco got the blood transfusion," Natasha said happily.

"That's great," Michael said with a smile. "Did it tell you who gave it to him?"

"I don't know. The letter just says your brother got the transfusion and that's it," Natasha said.

"That was all that was on the letter?" Michael asked frowning. Natasha nodded. "No signature or anything?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not trying to rain on your parade or anything but how do you know that your brother really got the transfusion," Michael said seriously. "There are a lot of people in the school that knows he's sick and wouldn't mind playing a cruel trick on you,"

"And Madame Pomfrey might have just sent me the letter with a signature" Natasha said standing up from her seat. "I'll see you later and if I don't make it back in time for Hogsmeade go without me," Michael nodded and went back to his breakfast.

Natasha rushed to the Hospital Wing ignoring teachers telling her to stop running and the voice in the back of her mind telling her that running the way she was very unladylike. She slowed down when she got to the doors of the Hospital Wing and stood outside the door.

Michael's words came back to her. What if what Michael said was true? What if someone was just being cruel and was tricking her? She stood there for a while longer thinking over it until she made up her mind and opened the doors.

**Author's Note: Well that's the chapter. I hope you like the way I portrayed Natasha and I hope she's not coming off as a Mary Sue. I'm trying to have her not act like a Malfoy but still have some of the tendencies that she was taught when she was younger. Also I know I probably didn't really get in depth with Anemia but I gave the basics of it which is all I really wanted. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. WhipMyHair24 out. Peace.**


End file.
